Pas si terrible
by lillyjade
Summary: Lucy Weasley, presque 11 ans, va faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard! Petite suite de ma fic Malgré les Différences du point de vue de la petite Lucy... OS


**Coucou à tous! Je reviens avec un petit OS sur ma petite Lucy Weasley! Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ne pas faire d'épilogue de "Malgré les Différences" alors voilà, j'en ai fais un, différent et d'un autre point de vue!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**lillyjade**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pas si terrible**_

Je ne dors plus. Impossible. Demain, je rentre à Poudlard. Pour la première fois. Je vais avoir 11 ans en novembre. Et je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'aller là bas ! Je suis bien ici ! Je ne suis pas seule ! Là bas, je ne vais connaître personne !

J'entends l'horloge du salon sonner 9 heures. Je soupire. Je suis réveillée depuis 6 heures. Je me retourne dos à la porte. Nous devons aller déjeuner chez mamie aujourd'hui. Elle a insisté pour que nous soyons tous réunis avant mon départ. Tu parles ! Moi je n'ai qu'une envie, me cacher sous ma couette et ne plus jamais en sortir ! Et le pire, c'est quand tout le monde me répète inlassablement que je vais « adorer Poudlard ! C'est fabuleux et il y a tout un tas de choses merveilleuses à apprendre ! ». Moi je n'ai pas envie des tas de choses merveilleuses ! Je veux rester ici.

Les jumelles, elles, sont impatientes de rentrer à Poudlard. Mais elles n'ont que 9 ans et demi, elles n'iront que dans deux ans. Mais, c'est facile pour elles de dire ça. Elles sont toutes les deux ! Et puis, moi j'y serais déjà ! Elles ne seront pas seules !

Décidément, je crois que je vais détester Poudlard !

Je soupire violemment et je remonte les couvertures sur ma tête.

J'entends alors la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Des petits pas courent vers moi. Je ne me retourne pas, je sais que c'est lui. Un petit poids fait s'affaisser mon matelas. Un petit pied passe alors par-dessus mes hanches, une petite main s'agrippe à la couverture derrière moi et une seconde petite main se pose au niveau de mon visage. Puis il glisse et tombe sur le dos, tout prés de moi. Il éclate de rire. Je sors la tête de la couverture. J'avais raison, c'est bien Dorian. Il a cinq ans et il est aussi roux que moi ! Il m'adore ! Il passe tout son temps avec moi.

**« Bonjour Lucy »** me dit la petite voix de Dorian

**« Bonjour toi… qu'est ce que tu fais déjà levé ? »**

**« On va chez mamie ! t'as oublié ? »** s'écrit il avec un air outré sur le visage

**« Non, je n'ai pas oublié mais il est tôt ! »** lui dis je en l'accueillant tout contre moi

**« Oui, mais maman elle a dit qu'il faut que tu te lèves ! sinon tu vas encore être pas prête quand nous on sera tout prêt ! »**

Je soupire encore. Finalement, je ne vais pas pouvoir me terrer bien longtemps sous ma couette ! Dommage.

**« Aller ! lèves toi ! au sinon tu vas pas pouvoir manger les crêpes qu'elle a fait Kandy pace que ça sera maman qui les aura toutes manger tout d'un coup ! »** me dit il avec conviction en se séparant de moi

Il se met debout sur le lit et repasse au dessus de moi. Puis il saute au sol et me tire de toutes ses petites forces hors de mon lit.

**« Très bien, très bien ! je me lève ! j'arrive ! »** capitule je

**« Aller ! dépêche toi ! »**

Il trépigne d'impatience. Il cour vers la porte et l'ouvre au pris d'un gros effort pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Je me lève en souriant et il me prend la main en m'attirant vers les escaliers. Il s'assoit sur la première marche et les descend sur les fesses. Maman ne veut pas qu'il les descende debout. Elle a bien trop peur qu'il trébuche et tombe jusqu'en bas.

Une fois arrivés en bas, il se précipite dans la cuisine en me tirant toujours la main.

**« Enfin ! »** lance maman en souriant

Je m'avance vers elle et je l'embrasse. Elle ne se lève pas. Elle a vraiment du mal ! Elle est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ! C'est un garçon, il va naître vers la mie octobre. C'est le cinquième. Elle a juré que ce serait le dernier mais, elle l'avait aussi juré lorsque Dorian est né. Mais papa a réussi à la convaincre d'avoir un cinquième bébé. Papa et maman ne sont pas d'accord pour le prénom. Ça va faire maintenant trois bons mois qu'ils se battent gentiment pour savoir qui choisira le prénom. Maman veut l'appeler Julien et papa veut l'appeler Chris. Je ne sais pas qui va gagner mais leur petit « match » risque d'être très séré ! Ils campent tous les deux sur leurs positions !

Je tire la chaise de Dorian pou qu'il s'assoit à la table et je vais embrasser Célia et Eliana qui ont du chocolat jusqu'au bout du nez.

**« Où est papa ? »** demande je en m'asseyant à mon tour

**« Il est dehors, il discute avec Mr McCover »** répond maman

Oh… je me demande ce qu'il lui veut. Enfin, je prends l'une des crêpes que maman a certainement dû nous sauver à Dorian et moi, de l'assaut des jumelles (et du sien aussi d'ailleurs !) Tient, d'ailleurs, elles recommencent ! Célia s'amuse à tartiner le visage d'Eliana de chocolat et celle-ci riposte, bien entendu. Ça les amuse beaucoup ! Et moi aussi. Ça amuse aussi beaucoup Dorian qui tente de faire la même chose mais qui est vite coupé dans son élan par le regard menaçant de maman.

**« Les filles ça suffit ! »** gronde doucement maman **« Restez un peu calme s'il vous plait ! »**

Elles s'arrêtent. Enfin, pour le moment. Elles vont très vite recommencer ! Elles le font toujours !

Elles ressemblent beaucoup à maman. Elles sont aussi blondes qu'elle et elles ont ses yeux. Mais elles ont le caractère typique des Weasley !

Moi, je ressemble plus à papa. Je suis rousse et j'ai ses yeux à lui. Et le caractère de mes oncles Fred et Georges d'après maman, le même que les jumelles !

Dorian, lui, c'est un parfait mélange de nous tous. Il est roux comme papa mais a les yeux plus foncés de maman. Il a aussi son caractère plutôt calme. Il n'est pas turbulent, il est sage et câlin.

**« Célia et Eliana ! j'ai dis stop ! »** gronde maman, plus fort cette fois

Mais les filles ne semblent pas l'avoir entendu, trop occupées par leur petit jeu.

**« Les filles ! maman a dit stop ! »** intervient la grosse voix de papa

Il vient d'entrer dans le salon, appuyé sur sa cane. La pleine lune est dans quelques jours, il est fatigué. Mon pauvre papa. Je me souviens qu'un jour, je suis entrée dans la chambre du fond, celle de Dorian (avant qu'il ne naisse). C'était la pleine lune et j'ai trouvé papa assis dans un coin. Il ne semblait pas aller bien. Je n'avais que 6 ans mais je n'ai pas oublié. Je me suis précipitée sur lui pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien mais à peine ma main c'était elle posée sur ses genoux qu'il s'est mis à me crier de sortir. Il appelait maman en hurlant presque. J'ai eu vraiment peur. Maman a donc dû m'expliquer ce soir là ce que papa avait. Elle m'a aussi dit pour Remus et elle m'a expliqué la différence entre eux. Puis elle m'a dit que je ne devais en aucun cas avoir peur. Ni de papa, ni de Remus. Elle a aussi dit que papa n'avait pas voulu crier sur moi, qu'il avait juste eu peur que je le vois mal en point. Selon elle, il a toujours eu peur que mes sœurs et moi apprenions ce qu'il avait et que nous nous mettions à avoir peur de lui. Mais je n'ai pas eu peur. J'ai eu du mal à dormir cette nuit là mais le lendemain matin, papa est venu me réveiller en s'excusant de m'avoir fait peur. Il regrettait vraiment.

Maman et lui ont aussi expliqués aux jumelles lorsqu'elles ont eu 8 ans. Elles l'ont aussi bien pris. Nous vivons avec lui tout le temps. Nous n'avions pas peur avant, il serait ridicule que nous aillions peur maintenant.

Mais, lorsque papa donne un ordre, personne ne le discute. Lorsqu'il gronde et puni l'un d'entre nous, même si il ne le fait pas souvent, personne ne conteste.

Les jumelles ont donc cessé leur activité de « peinture » et mangent correctement leur petit déjeuné.

**« Qu'elle autorité Weasley ! »** lance Mr McCover en entrant derrière papa

Papa lui sourit en secouant la tête. J'aime bien Mr McCover. Il est gentil. Et il nous apporte toujours des bonbons lorsqu'il vient ici.

**« Bonjour jeune fille »** me dit le patron de papa

**« Bonjour ! »** lui répond je avec le sourire

**« Toujours aussi belle ! »**

Papa, qui vient embrasser le haut de ma tête, l'invite à s'installer à notre table. Il accepte de bon cœur en disant qu'il ne restera pas longtemps.

**« Alors Fleur, vous n'êtes toujours pas décidée à revenir parmi nous ? »** dit il a maman **« Je vais penser que vous le faites exprès ! »**

Maman rit et secoue la tête.

**« Je crois qu'effectivement je ne suis pas prête de revenir ! peut être quand ils seront tous à Poudlard ! »** lui répond elle

**« Et bien on ne va pas vous revoir de si tôt ! »** rit Mr McCover **« Comment allez vous appeler le nouveau Weasley ? »**

**« Chris ! »**

**« Julien ! »**

Papa et maman se sont empressé de répondre dans une parfaite synchronisation. Mr McCover éclate de rire. Je ris avec lui. Ils le font à chaque fois !

**« Je vois ! vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord ! »**

Papa soupire en secouant la tête dans un signe de négation.

**« Et toi jolie Lucy »** poursuit il en se tournant vers moi **« Il parait que tu fais ta rentrée à Poudlard demain ! félicitations ! impatiente ? »**

**« Pas vraiment non »** répond je timidement

**« Non ? pourquoi ? »**

**« Elle a peur de ne connaître personne »** lui dit maman en me souriant doucement

**« Oh, ne t'en fait pas ! moi aussi je ne connaisait personne en arrivant là bas ! et je me suis très vite fais tout un tas d'amis, que je vois toujours d'ailleurs ! »** me rassure t il

Je lui fais un sourire poli. Ça aussi, tout le monde me le dit. Et je commence à en avoir assez !

**« Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser ! si vous êtes en retard chez Molly, c'est à moi qu'elle va venir tirer les oreilles ! »** rit Mr McCover

**« Je vous raccompagne »** lui dit papa en se lavant

**« Pas la peine Weasley, ne vous fatiguez pas ! je sais où se trouve la sortie ! merci pour le café ! »**

Il nous salut et sort de la cuisine. Puis, il revient et lance :

**« Donnez moi vite une réponse Weasley »**

Et il repart. Pour de bon cette fois.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? »** demande maman en débarbouillant Dorian dont seul le front a été épargné par le chocolat

**« Il veut me confier une mission au Portugal pendant quinze jours. Ils sont besoin d'un conjureur de sort »** explique papa

**« Hors de question ! »** répond maman sans hésiter **« Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule ici alors que je suis sur le point d'accoucher ! »**

**« Evidemment ! c'est ce que je lui ai dit ! mais il a insisté pour que je t'en parle avant de donner une réponse »**

Maman soupire et lui lance un regard entendu. Papa n'ira pas.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il est plus de 15 heures. Nous sommes tous au Terrier. Toute la famille est réunie. Il y a oncle Fred et tante Loraine avec Andrew et Mathias, leurs jumeaux de 8 ans, et leurs deux derniers Logan 5 ans et Lisa 2 ans, oncle Georges et tante Savana avec Cyril et Jonathan leurs jumeaux de 7 ans, Sarah qui a 4 ans et Johan qui devrais naître en janvier.

Oncle Charly et tante Elena sont là aussi avec Matt 8ans, Céline et Zack les jumeaux de 4 ans et Candice qui à fêté ses 2 ans la semaine dernière.

Puis il y a oncle Ron et tante Hermione avec Maeva et Thomas, 6 et 3 ans et tante Ginny et oncle Harry avec Lily qui a 4 ans et la petite Claudia qui a tout juste 6 mois.

Et bien sur, Remus et Tonks sont là aussi avec Paul et Andréa, 7 et 1 an. Papy et mamie les considèrent comme leurs petits enfants.

Autant dire que ça fait une sacrée foule ! Au plus grand bonheur de mamie et papy ! Ils ont sans arrêt un énorme sourire aux lèvres lorsque nous sommes tous là, avec eux. Ils sont ravis d'avoir leurs 20 petits enfants chez eux ! Nombre qui va bientôt passé à 22. Mais je sais que mamie regrette de ne pas pouvoir voir le fils de mon oncle Percy. Théo il me semble. Il doit avoir 6 ans. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois lorsque je suis allé voir papy au ministère avec papa. Il était avec sa mère (je crois que maman a dit qu'elle s'appelait Pénélope). Mais papa n'a pas voulu que je m'approche d'oncle Percy. Il m'a dit qu'il avait tourné le dos à sa famille et qu'il n'avait pas cru ni aidé oncle Harry pendant la guerre. Papa n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer ! Je le comprends un peu. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air froid et pas très sympathique, même avec Théo.

Tous les enfants sont sortis de table pour aller jouer. Moi je suis restée assise avec les adultes. Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à aller m'amuser avec les autres. Même si je devrais étant donné que je ne vais pas les revoir avant Noël. Papa et maman ont promis que je reviendrais pour les vacances de Noël.

**« Ma chérie, tu ne veux pas aller t'amuser avec les autres ? tu dois t'ennuyer ici avec nous »** me dit doucement mamie

**« Non ça va… je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller m'amuser »** réponds je a voix basse

J'entends mamie soupirer.

**« Elle ne veut toujours pas y aller ? »** demande papy à maman

**« Non, elle a décidé qu'elle n'aimerait pas Poudlard ! »** lui répond elle

**« Elle a peur d'être seule »** ajoute papa **« C'est vrai qu'ici, elle ne l'ai jamais et là bas, il n'y aura ni ses sœurs ni ses cousins, c'est normal qu'elle est un peu peur »**

**« Tu sais Lucy, moi je serais là »** me dit Remus **« Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, tu pourras toujours venir me voir »**

Je lui fais un gentil sourire. J'aime beaucoup Remus. Il est si gentil ! Je sais qu'il sera là. Il est professeur à Poudlard. Il a le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Oncle Harry nous a raconté que ce poste était maudis avant. Qu'aucun professeur n'y restait plus d'un an. Mais il a précisé que la malédiction avait disparue depuis la fin de la guerre. Je crois que c'est depuis cette année là que Remus l'occupe. Je vois Tonks qui me regarde en souriant largement. Elle aussi je l'aime beaucoup. Elle me fait beaucoup rire. Elle change sans arrêt la couleur de ses cheveux ou la forme de son nez. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais savoir faire ça moi aussi ! Je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait m'apprendre mais… elle m'a dit que ça ne s'apprenait pas, qu'elle était née avec ce don. Qu'elle chance !

**« Aller, vient avec nous princesse »** me dit oncle Georges

**« On a quelque chose à te donner »** ajoute oncle Fred

Je regarde papa qui me fais signe de les suivre. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pour moi ! Je ne préfère même pas imaginer ! J'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose que maman va me confisquer ! Mais apparemment, elle ne les a pas entendu. Elle est trop occupée à discuter avec mamie et Elena.

Ils m'entraînent à l'étage, dans leur ancienne chambre. Oncle Fred ferme la porte derrière moi et ils me font asseoir sur l'un des lits. Ils ont l'air beaucoup trop sérieux pour que se soit bon signe.

**« Bien »** commence oncle Fred alors qu'ils s'assoient sur le lit en face de moi **« Je crois qu'il est temps que nous te donnions quelque chose qui va… »**

**« Te faire changer d'avis sur Poudlard ! »** termine oncle Georges

**« J'en doute »** leur dis je pas très convaincue

Ils rient.

**« Crois moi, tu vas adorer ! »** affirme Fred, plus convaincu que jamais

**« Mais tu dois nous promettre de… »**

**« Ne rien dire à ta mère sinon… »**

**« Tu risque de ne pas en profiter longtemps ! »**

Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! J'en étais sûre ! Ils vont me donner quelque chose que maman va confisquer ! Génial !

**« Promet princesse ! »** ordonne gentiment Fred

**« C'est promis ! »** dis je maintenant plus qu'impatiente de savoir ce qu'est ce fabuleux cadeau !

Mes parrains se sourient et ils sortent un sac de sous le lit sur lequel ils sont assis. Ils l'ouvrent et commencent à en déballer le contenu.

**« Dragées longue langue, crèmes canari et pousses dents pour les idiots qui te créerons des ennuis »** énumère Georges

**« Fausses baguettes, celles qui tape sur la tête de leur utilisateur quand ils la brandissent ! et des plumes à répliques cinglantes pour rire un peu » **continu Fred

**« Des plumes à vérificateur d'orthographe et d'autre avec auto encreur ! Histoire que tu travailles quand même un peu ! » **

**« Des bombabouses nouvelle génération, elles durent des jours ! et des marais ! Pour faire enrager ce bon vieux Rusard ! essais les marais, je suis sûr qu'il en a encore un très bon souvenir ! hein Georges ? »** sourit Fred en repensant visiblement à un souvenir très plaisant

Oncle Georges se met lui aussi à sourire largement. Ils ont tous les deux les yeux dans le vague, comme si ils étaient dans leurs rêves.

**« Heu… vous êtes toujours là ? »** leur demande je

**« Oh pardon princesse… c'était le bon temps hein ? »** lance Fred

**« Ouais… bon, on t'a aussi mis des leurres explosifs, au cas où tu devrais t'enfuir devant Rusard ! »** reprend oncle Georges

A chaque objet qu'ils déballent, mon sourire s'élargit et mon cœur bat encore un peu plus vite. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils m'offrent ça ! C'est génial !

**« Il y a aussi des gants et des capes bouclier pour le cas où quelqu'un t'attaquerais, on sais jamais avec les Serpentards ! »** poursuit Fred

**« Et bien sûr, des nougats nez en sang, d'autres qui donnent de la fièvre, qui font tousser et des sortilèges Rêves Eveillés ! ont les a améliorés depuis le temps, il n'y a plus le moindre effet secondaire ! »** termine fièrement oncle Georges

Ils remettent tous les accessoires dans le sac et le font disparaître.

**« Voilà, on l'a envoyé directement dans ta chambre, histoire que ta mère ne le voie pas ! elle risque de ne pas apprécier ! »** dit Fred en me faisant un clin d'œil

**« C'est pour moi tout ça ? »** demande je bouche bée

**« Ouais ! on a appelé ça ''Le quitte de survie pour Poudlard'' »** répond Georges

**« Tu es la première à en profiter ! n'oubli pas de nous faire un peu de pub ! on sait jamais ! »**

Waouh ! Alors là ! Si jamais maman apprend ça, elle va les tuer ! C'est génial !

Alors, sans plus attendre, je leur saute au cou !

**« Oh merci vous êtes super ! »** m'écris je en les embrassant

**« Et ouais… mais que veux tu ! on ne pouvait décemment pas te laisser entrer à Poudlard sans ****y mettre notre petit grain de sel ! »** lance Georges

**« Oui et puis, il était hors de question que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises ! »** rit oncle Fred

Ils me serrent doucement contre eux.

**« Je vous adore ! »** leur dis je en les embrassant encore.

**« Lucy ! Oncle Fred ! Oncle Georges ! »** appelle la voix de Mathias **« Mamie vous dit de descendre manger la glace avec nous ! »**

**« On arrive ! »** crie Georges

Ils me font un dernier sourire et nous sortons de la chambre. Une fois arrivés dans le jardin, oncle Fred me glisse doucement :

**« N'oubli pas, pas un mot à ta mère ! »**

**« Et pour papa ? »** demande je

**« T'en fait pas pour lui, il le sait ! »**

Ils me font un clin d'œil avant que Georges de réceptionne Dorian qui c'est précipité sur lui. Nous allons nous asseoir et mamie nous sert la glace. Quelqu'un tire sur ma robe. Je baisse les yeux et je rencontre les deux grands yeux verts d'une petite brune. Lily me tend les bras pour que je la prenne, une petite cuillère dans l'une de ses mains. Je la soulève et la dépose sur mes genoux. Elle s'installe confortablement et entreprend de dévorer ma glace.

Elle aussi elle va me manquer. Ils vont tous me manquer ! Et, malgré les cadeaux de mes parrains, je ne veux toujours pas aller à Poudlard ! Je ne veux pas quitter ma famille !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il est plus de onze heures. Je devrais dormir depuis longtemps mais je n'y arrive pas. Demain à cette heure là je serais là bas. Dans une autre chambre, dans un autre lit ! Et bien sûr, la question que tout le monde se pose est : dans quelle maison ?

Je sais que tous espèrent que j'irais à Griffondor. Ils y sont tous allés ! Et si moi, je n'y allais pas hein ? Est ce qu'ils seraient déçus ? Est ce qu'ils m'en voudraient ?

Je soupire, désespérée. Puis je me lève. Je sors de ma chambre sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Célia, Eliana et Dorian et j'avance dans le couloir. Tient, il y a de la lumière dans la chambre de papa et maman. Je m'approche et je frappe doucement à leur porte.

**« Oui ? »** répond la voix de papa

Je passe timidement la tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

**« Lucy ? mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?! tu devrais dormir ! tu n'arriveras pas à te lever demain ! »** me dis doucement papa visiblement surpris de me voir

Maman n'est pas là. Dorian a encore dû faire un cauchemar.

**« Aller viens là ma douce »** me dit papa en ouvrant les couvertures du lit.

J'entre vite dans la chambre et je vais me glisser sous les draps. Papa me prend doucement contre lui.

**« Où est maman ? »** demande je

**« Dorian a fait un cauchemar »** rit papa

Je le savais ! Depuis que maman est enceinte, il fait sans arrêt des cauchemars ! Mamie dit qu'il a peur que nous ne l'aimions plus une fois que Chris (ou Julien) sera là.

**« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »** demande papa

**« Je n'y arrive pas »**

**« Tu as toujours peur pour demain ? »**

**« Oui… » **souffle je

**« Oh, Lucy ! n'est pas peur comme ça ! tout ira bien ! »** me rassure t il

**« Mais qui te dis que tout ira bien ?! et si je ne me fais pas d'amis ? et si je ne vais pas à Griffondor ?! »**

Papa se redresse, surpris.

**« Comment ça si tu ne vas pas à Griffondor ? »** demande t il

**« Et bien, vous êtes tous allé à Griffondor ! si moi je n'y vais pas, je vais vous décevoir et… »**

**« Oh Lucy mais non ! je me fiche que tu ailles ou non à Griffondor ! ce n'est pas du tout l'important ! »** me dit il

**« Tu ne seras pas déçus si je n'y vais pas ? »**

**« Bien sûr que non ! »**

**« Même si je vais à Serpentard ? »** demande je

**« D'abord, je pense que tu n'as rien d'une Serpentard ! et ensuite, même si tu y étais envoyée, je serais quand même fier de toi ! où que tu ailles, ta mère et moi nous serons fiers de toi ! »** me dit il avec véhémence

**« C'est vrai ? »** demande je timidement

**« Bien sûr ! »**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre alors. C'est maman qui revient. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle sourit doucement.

**« Je m'en doutais »** dit elle

Elle s'approche et enlève sa robe de chambre dévoilant son énorme ventre recouvert d'un long T-shirt. Elle vient se coucher et nous pousse en riant pour que nous lui laissions plus de place.

**« Tu ne veux toujours pas aller à Poudlard ? »** demande t elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front

Je secoue la tête. Peut être que maintenant que j'ai parlé avec papa, j'ai moins peur mais… ce n'est pas encore ça.

**« Tu as peur de quoi chérie ? »** demande t elle

**« J'ai peur de ne pas me faire d'amis… »**

**« Ne t'en fais pas mon ange… tu te feras vite des amis… »** souffle t elle

**« Tu crois ? »**

**« Bien sûr ! moi aussi je ne connaissais personne en allant pour la première fois à Poudlard ! »** dit papa **« Et je me suis très vite fais des amis ! tous les autres seront dans le même cas que toi »**

**« Et puis, regarde moi mon ange… »** sourit maman **« Moi, lorsque je suis arrivée en Angleterre, je ne connaissais personne non plu ! et quelques mois plus tard, ton père et moi étions fiancés ! »**

Au plus grand désespoir de mamie ! À chaque fois que le sujet est abordé, mamie s'excuse auprès de maman pour lui avoir mené la vie si dure.

**« Tu sais, je me suis vite fais des amis ici ! Amanda avait été parfaite avec moi ! et son mari Aaron aussi ! »** poursuit elle

**« Et il y avait aussi Tom »** rappelle papa

**« C'est vrai, il y avait aussi Tom. Et puis plus tard, je me suis très bien entendu avec Sirius… »**

**« Tu parles ! il te draguait oui ! »** coupe papa

J'éclate de rire devant l'air outré de maman.

**« Bill ! ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Sirius ne m'a jamais dragué ! il a juste été gentil avec moi ! »** lui dit elle en secouant la tête

**« Tu parles ! »**

**« Et Tonks aussi à tout de suite était très gentille avec moi »** poursuit maman sans faire plus attention à la remarque de papa.

Elle me sourit tendrement.

**« Tu te feras des amis ma princesse ! »** me dit papa **« Crois moi ! et il se peut même que tu t'en fasses dans le train ! »**

Je hoche la tête. Peut être qu'ils ont raison après tout. Peut être que je vais vite me faire des amis. Si papa a raison quand il dit que tout les autres seront dans le même cas que moi…

**« Rassurée ? »** demande maman

**« Un peu »**

**« Alors file au lit maintenant ! sinon demain tu ne te lèveras pas… ta valise est prête ? »**

**« Oui »**

**« Tu y a bien mis les idioties que tes oncles t'ont donné ? » **demande t elle de nouveau

**« Mais… comment… »**

**« Enfin, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je ne suis pas au courant ! »** rit elle devant notre surprise à papa et moi

**« Je sais pertinemment qu'ils t'ont donné leurs satanées farces et attrapes ! »**

**« Tu vas me les confisquer ? »** demande je en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas

Elle soupire.

**« Non. Tu peux les garder »** dit elle alors **« Mais attention jeune fille ! Que nous ne recevions aucune lettre disant que tu désobéis aux règlements ! »**

**« C'est promis ! »**

Je lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser. C'est étrange mais, en temps normal, les cadeaux de Fred et Georges auraient tous finis confisqués chez mamie !

**« Aller, file au lit maintenant ! »** rit papa

Je lui fais un sourire éclatant et je les embrasse tous les deux. Puis je retourne me coucher, un peu moins inquiète. J'espère que je vais pouvoir dormir !

9h30. dans une heure et demi, je partirais pour Poudlard. Papa et maman ont un peu réussis à me rassurer hier soir. Mais je suis toujours angoissée à l'idée de les quitter. Nous sommes tous installés à la table du petit déjeuner, sauf papa qui est toujours là haut. Pour une fois, les jumelles ne parlent pas. Elles savent que je vais partir. Même maman ne dit rien. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est triste. Le silence est brisé par une chouette qui s'engouffre par la fenêtre de la cuisine. C'est celle de marraine. Elle se pose devant maman qui détache le gros paquet et la lettre qui sont attachés à sa patte.

**« C'est pour toi »** me dit elle en me tendant le tout

Je les prends et ouvre la lettre.

_ Ma toute belle,_

_J'espère que mon petit cadeau te parviendra avant que tu ne sois à Poudlard._

_Je ne pouvais décemment pas te laisser entrer au collège sans t'offrir un petit cadeau. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_Envoie moi une lettre lorsque tu auras étais répartie dans ta maison, j'ai hâte de savoir où tu vas aller !_

_Ne fais pas trop de bêtises et travaille bien ! Je suis certaine que tu vas adorer Poudlard ! Je n'y ai été que deux fois, le temps de deux jours en tout mais j'ai moi-même beaucoup aimé !_

_Nous nous verrons à Noël._

_Bon courage ma belle !_

_Nous t'embrassons fort._

_ Simon, Ariane et marraine. _

Le premier sourire de la journée s'étale sur mon visage. Elle a pensé à ma rentrée ! Marraine, la sœur de maman. Je ne la voie pas souvent mais je l'adore ! Elle est géniale ! Simon, c'est mon oncle. Son mari. Lui aussi est très gentil. Il m'aime beaucoup ! Marraine et lui se sont rencontrés au collège. Ariane, c'est leur fille. La filleule de maman. Elle a 3 ans et elle est aussi blonde que les jumelles ! Elle est magnifique ! Maman m'a dit que marraine avait appelé sa fille comme mamie. J'ouvre alors le paquet. Il contient une magnifique robe bleue.

**« Oh ! »** s'écrient les jumelles

Maman sourit largement. Et puis, une autre chouette s'engouffre par la même fenêtre. Cette fois, c'est celle de papy. Elle vient se poser devant moi. Elle porte une lettre et un paquet nettement plus petit.

Je lis la lettre. Elle dit à peut prés la même chose que celle de marraine. Puis j'ouvre le paquet. Il contient un fin bracelet d'or blanc.

**« Oh ! »** s'écrient de nouveau les jumelles

**« Maman regarde ! »**

Je lui montre le bracelet. Son sourire s'élargit et elle me montre son poignet. Elle a le même ! Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué !

**« Ton grand père nous en a offert un à Gabrielle et moi lors de notre toute première rentrée au collège. Et apparemment, il a décidé de perpétuer la tradition ! »** explique t elle

Alors marraine en a un aussi ! Papy est vraiment génial !

**« Et nous ? »** demande Célia

**« Oui c'est vrai et nous ? on n'a pas de bracelet ? »** demande Eliana

**« Non mais chéries. Mais vous en aurez un chacune lorsque vous rentrerez à Poudlard ! »** leur dit maman

Les jumelles semblent un peu contrariées mais haussent finalement les épaules et se remette à dévorer leur petit déjeuner.

**« Et moi ? »** demande Dorian

**« Toi tu n'auras pas de bracelet chéri ! tu auras autre chose ! »** rit maman devant son petit air de bébé

**« Quand ? »**

**« Quand tu rentreras à Poudlard ! comme tes sœurs ! »**

Il sourit et lance un « génial ! » avant de descendre de sa chaise et de courir dans tout le ré de chaussé en appelant papa. Quel clown !

Papa entre dans la cuisine en riant, Dorian dans les bras qui a apparemment entreprit de lui expliquer l'histoire du cadeau.

**« Et bien princesse, tu as été gâtée ! »** me dit il

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

**« Aller, tout le monde monte s'habiller sinon, on va être en retard et Lucy va rater le Poudlard Express ! »** conclu papa

Nous nous levons toutes et nous montons nous changer.

Et voilà, ça y est. On y est. Dans 10 minutes, le train va partir. Toute la famille est sur le quai pour me dire au revoir. Les gens nous regardent étrangement.

Fred et Georges ont déjà montés mes valises dans une des cabines. Je passe de bras en bras. Dorian ne veut plus me lâcher. Il vient sans doute de réaliser qu'il ne va pas me revoir avant un petit moment. Il est l'heure d'y aller.

Papa réussi à reprendre Dorian de mes bras, m'embrasse et me serre un moment contre lui. Puis c'est au tour de maman.

**« Soit sage mon ange d'accord ? »** me dit elle des larmes dans la voix.

Et pas que dans la voix d'ailleurs. De grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues.

**« Oh maman ne pleure pas ! sinon je vais pleurer avec toi ! »** lui dis je

Elle hoche la tête et efface ses larmes de ses mains. Mais c'est inutile, elles reviennent instantanément.

**« Est-ce que je pourrais revenir lorsque le bébé sera né ? »** demande je

**« Bien sûr ! bien sûr que tu reviendras ! c'est évident ! »** répond elle

Elle me reprend contre elle jusqu'à ce que papa mette une main sur son épaule et lui dise qu'il est l'heure que je monte dans le train. Après un dernier signe de la main à tout le monde et un baiser envoyé à Dorian qui hurle quasiment pour que papa le lâche et qu'il puisse venir me rejoindre, le train démarre.

Bien. Ça y est. Ce que je redoutais le plus est en train de se passer. Quelle horreur ! Et maintenant, il faut que je retrouve le compartiment dans lequel mes oncles ont mis mes valises. En espérant qu'aucun élève des années supérieures ne s'y sont installés. Je marche un peu et je tombe devant. C'est celui là, je reconnais ma grosse malle à travers la vitre. Il y a des voix qui viennent de l'intérieur. Oh non !

Allez, je souffle un bon coup et j'ouvre timidement la porte. Il y a deux filles installées là. Une très brune à la peau mate et l'autre aussi rousse que moi. Elles me font un petit sourire en me voyant.

**« Hum… mes valises sont ici… est ce que je peux m'installer avec vous ? »** demande je

**« Bien sûr vas y ! »** me répond la brune.

Je leur souris et j'entre en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je m'installe sur la même banquette que la brune, juste sous mes valises. Très bien. Elles n'ont pas l'air plus vieilles que moi !

Dis leur quelque chose Lucy ! Aller ! C'est le moment ou jamais ! Si tu veux te faire des amies, c'est maintenant ! Aller ! Où est passé ton courage ?! C'est dingue !

**« Vous êtes en première année ? »** finis je par demander après avoir retrouver mon courage

**« Oui »** me répond la rouquine

Je hoche la tête.

**« Je m'appelle Lucy. Lucy Weasley et vous ? »**

**« Moi c'est Cassandra Woods »** répond la brune

**« Et moi Célimène Clark »** répond l'autre

Et la conversation s'engage. Ce n'est pas si difficile enfin de compte ! Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre de nouveau pour laisser passer une petite blonde. Elle sourit et nous demande si elle peut s'installer.

**« Je m'appelle Ophélie Simon et vous ? »** demande t elle en s'asseyant en face de moi, à côté de Célimène

Nous nous présentons chacune notre tour. Ophélie aussi est en première année.

**« Dans quelle maison est ce que vous croyez que vous irez ? »** demande Cassandra **« Moi mon grand frère a été à Griffondor ! il dit que c'est la meilleure des maisons ! mais mon père dit que je serais une Serdaigle, comme lui ! »**

**« Moi je pense aussi que j'irais à Serdaigle »** dit Ophélie **« Toute ma famille est passée par Serdaigle ! c'est aussi une très bonne maison ! et toi Lucy ? »**

**« Moi ? je n'en sais rien… mon père dit que ça n'a aucune importance mais… je sais qu'il préfèrerais que je sois à Griffondor ! toute ma famille y a été. Sauf ma mère qui était à Beauxbâtons, en France »** répond je

**« En France vraiment ? »** s'exclame Ophélie **« Ca doit être génial ! tu y as déjà été ? »**

**« Oui, j'y vais tous les étés. Mon grand père et ma marraine y vivent »**

**« Waouh ! quelle chance ! »**

Je lui souris et je me tourne vers Célimène qui n'a encore rien dit.

**« Et toi ? »** lui demande je **« Dans quelle maison tu crois que tu vas aller ? »**

**« Oh… j'ai lu dans ''l'Histoire de Poudlard'' que les courageux finissaient à Griffondor, les malins à Serpentard, les intellectuels à Serdaigle et les autres à Poufsouffle. Mes parents sont tous les deux moldus alors j'irais sûrement à Poufsouffle… »** répond elle d'une toute petite voix

**« Ca na veux rien dire tu sais »** lui dis gentiment Cassandra **« Ma mère est une moldu ! »**

**« Et moi j'ai une tante qui a des parents dentistes ! et elle a été à Griffondor ! »** lui dis je

**« Moi je n'ai que des sorciers dans ma famille mais, je suis d'accord avec elles tu sais ! ça ne veut rien dire ! » **approuve Ophélie

Célimène nous sourit, visiblement reconnaissante. Pourquoi ? Peut être avait elle peur qu'on la juge à cause de ses parents moldus ? Oncle Harry m'a dit que c'était surtout les Serpentards qui jugeaient les enfants des moldus. C'est idiot !

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit est tombée et la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvre sur un garçon blond, visiblement bien plus âgé que nous, il porte un badge de préfet. Oncle Ron m'a montré le sien. C'est tout à fait le même. Et il porte aussi l'uniforme de Poudlard.

**« Il faut que vous mettiez vos uniformes, nous sommes bientôt arrivés au château »** nous dit il gentiment avant de s'en aller.

Sa cravate était bleue. Il est donc de Serdaigle. Enfin je crois.

Je regarde par la fenêtre du compartiment et… waouh ! Quand papa m'a dit que c'était magnifique, il se trompait ! C'est bien plus que ça ! De là, on peut voir s'élever les immenses tours d'un château qui a l'air aussi gigantesque. Nous approchons de la gare. C'est Pré au Lard. J'y suis déjà venue mais je n'avais pas vu le château. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de voir le village. Avec papa, nous avions atterri dans la cheminée du magasin de mes parrains et nous ne l'avions pas quitté. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de faire un tour.

**« Waouh ! Ce que c'est beau ! »** s'écrit Célimène qui est venu se placer à côté de moi

Je lui fais un grand sourire. Elle a déjà mis son uniforme. Alors je me dépêche de mettre le mien alors que le train commence déjà à ralentir.

Le garçon qui est venu nous dire de mettre nos uniformes, le préfet, revient pour nous dire de le suivre. Il nous dit de laisser nos valises ici, que quelqu'un les emmènera à Poudlard. Nous le suivons. Nous sortons du train à sa suite. Il y a une foule d'élèves sur le quai. Certains qui semble avoir mon âge et d'autre qui semblent plus âgés. Bien plus âgés.

**« Les premières années ! par ici ! »** crie une grosse voix

Je me tourne vers la voix. C'est Hagrid ! Je le connais, je l'ai vu plusieurs fois chez oncle Harry et tante Ginny. Je cherche l'une des filles des yeux. Célimène arrive derrière moi.

**« Waouh ! »** s'écrit elle **« Qui est ce ? »**

**« C'est Hagrid ! »** lance fièrement Ophélie **« Il été déjà là lorsque mes parents étaient ici. c'est le garde chasse je crois. C'est lui qui va nous faire traverser le lac »**

**« Le lac ? dans ''L'Histoire de Poudlard'' ils disent qu'il y a un calamar géant dans le lac, est ce que c'est vrai ? » **s'inquiète Célimène

**« Oui c'est il n'est pas méchant »** lui dit Cassandra **« Papa m'a dit que lorsqu'il était ici, ses amis et lui, lui lançaient souvent de quoi manger »**

Célimène semble un peu rassurée et nous partons toutes les quatre vers Hagrid.

**« Bonjour Lucy ! »** me dit il en baissant la tête vers moi

**« Bonjour ! »**

**« Comment va ta famille ? »** demande t il

**« Tout le monde va bien ! »**

Il me fait un sourire à travers sa grosse barbe et demande à tous les élèves qui sont avec nous de le suivre.

**« Tu le connais ? »** demandent les filles d'une même voix

**« Oui, c'est un ami de ma famille, enfin surtout de mes oncles Harry et Ron »**

Elles ne disent rien mais je vois à leurs regards qu'elles sont impressionnées. Je hausse les épaules et nous montons dans la barque juste devant nous. Honnêtement, ce n'est pas très rassurant ! Je me demande bien ce qui m'arriverait si je tombais là dedans ! Je sens que quelqu'un s'agrippe à moi. C'est Célimène. Elle a l'air terrifiée à l'idée de devoir traverser tout le lac. Je lui fais un sourire rassurant, bien que je ne sois pas tellement rassurée moi-même et elle semble se détendre un peu.

Puis nous arrivons sur le rivage. Nous nous dépêchons toutes de sortir des embarcations et nous suivons Hagrid jusqu'aux immenses portes de bois du château. Une fois que nous sommes entrés, il nous laisse et repart dehors. Nous sommes vite accueillis par une petite femme brune.

**« Bonjour les enfants ! et bienvenu à Poudlard ! »** dit elle d'une petite voix fluette **« Suivez moi, la répartition va bientôt commencer ! »**

Je lance un regard autour de moi alors que nous avançons tous derrière elle. Tous les autres ont l'air paniqués. Alors papa avait raison, ils sont tous dans le même cas que moi !

Lorsque nous entrons dans la Grande Salle (d'après papa !) toutes les conversations cessent et tous les regards se tournent vers nous. Je lève la tête vers le plafond pour vérifier les dires de tante Ginny et waouh ! Il n'y a pas de plafond mais le ciel ! Alors c'était vrai !

**« C'est un plafond magique »** le dit Célimène qui est toujours à côté de moi

**« Tu l'as lu dans ''L'Histoire de Poudlard'' ? »** lui demande je en riant

**« Oui… »** répond elle en rougissant et en baissant un peu la tête

Elle me fait penser à tante Hermione ! Oncle Ron a dit qu'elle aussi l'avait lu ! Elle me l'a même offert pour la rentrée en me conseillant de le lire. Mais je n'ai fais que le parcourir. Tout ce qui y était écrit, papa, mes oncles, tante Ginny ou papy et mamie me l'avaient déjà dit !

Les élèves devant nous se stoppent. Nous aussi. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds. On est arrivé au bout de l'allée. Il y a un tabouret et dessus, une espèce de chapeau tout moche qui a l'air prêt de la décomposition. Une fente se dessine alors sur lui et une voix étrange s'en élève. Il se met alors à chanter une chanson étrange où il vente les mérites de chaque maison puis qu'il faut que tous les élèves, de chaque maison s'entendent et soient amis. Puis la fente se referme et la petite femme qui est venu nous chercher s'éclairci la gorge et déroule un très long parchemin. Elle appelle :

**« Arisson, Rebecca ! »**

Une fille sort de la foule d'élèves et s'avance, sûre d'elle vers la femme. Celle-ci lui fait signe de s'asseoir et lui met le vieux chapeau sur la tête. Après un petit moment de silence, la fente du chapeau s'ouvre de nouveau et la même voix étrange lance haut et fort :

**« Serpentard ! »**

Des cris de joie s'élèvent de la table la plus à gauche et la fille s'y rend en souriant.

**« Ca commence bien »** souffle Cassandra

La femme continue d'appeler les noms. C'est alors au tour de Célimène. Elle me regarde paniquée et s'avance vers le chapeau en tremblant légèrement. La petite femme pose le chapeau sur sa tête et le silence se fait de nouveau. Puis, le chapeau s'écrit :

**« Griffondor ! »**

Un sourire se dessine alors sur son visage et elle se précipite à la table à notre droite d'où des cris de joies s'élèvent. Et la répartition continue. Ophélie est envoyée à Serdaigle, comme elle l'avait prédit. D'autres sont envoyés à Poufsouffle, à Serpentard et puis…

**« Lucy Weasley ! »**

Par Merlin c'est à moi ! Je m'avance doucement, encouragée par Cassandra. J'aperçois oncle Remus assis à la table. Il me fait un discret signe de la main. Je lui répond avec un tout petit sourire et je m'assois sur le tabouret, face à toute cette salle pleine d'élèves qui ont tous les yeux braqués sur moi. Je sens qu'on pose le vieux chapeau sur ma tête.

**« Tient… »** Dit une la voix étrange au dessus de ma tête **« Encore une Weasley ! Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'en avions pas eu ! Et à ce que je vois, tu ne déroges pas à la règle ! Tu es comme tous les petits garnements qui sont passés ici avant toi ! J'espère que tu poseras moins de problème que les jumeaux ! Quoique je sois persuadé du contraire ! Enfin… tu iras à GRIFFONDOR ! »**

Des cris s'élèvent de la table des Griffondors. Génial ! Je vais à Griffondor ! Je me lève vite et repose le chapeau. Et je me précipite vers la table où Célimène m'a gardé une place avec un immense sourire ! Je m'installe à côté d'elle alors que son sourire à elle aussi s'est nettement élargit. Je tourne la tête vers oncle Remus qui me fait un clin d'œil en applaudissant avec les autres. Pendant ce temps, Cassandra est envoyée à Serdaigle avec Ophélie. Toute les deux nous font un signe de la main de la table d'en face.

Finalement, je crois que je vais adorer Poudlard !


End file.
